Moonlit Shadow
by I-Plead-Obsession
Summary: Crossover Inuyasha and Yugioh, Yami X Diff.Kagome.:: Yami and Kagome, two children from a prophecy, fight to save their world from Naraku, Seth, and any others who wish to gain their powers.


**Authors:** Yami Neferbre & Amaya Gin Kagome

**Title: MOONLIT SHADOW**  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or any of the songs or characters (unless originals) that we use.

**Paring**: YamiXKagome  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)

**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content

**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It'

**Status:** 1?

**A/N:**_This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Yugioh, strange mixture I know, lol, but my friend and I had one hell of a good time coming up with this world, and this plot, lol. This is not my normal style (as most of my fans know, I do Yaoi) but I said, to hell with it, I need a change for a lil while, hehe. This is a joint effort between my friend and I, she does a chappie, and I do another, or we do one together ((shrugs)). So, enjoy and review, lol, hehe, feed back is greatly appreciated. Ja Ne. _

* * *

_IMPORTANT!_

Small not here, no this is not the beginning of the chappie, but It'll explain a few things, just to clarify it.

In this story Inuyasha is married to Kagome, but we changed her name to Mika–Kagome and will be called Mika, mainly. While a girl named Amaya-Gin-Kagome is his & her daughter, and as you can tell, she is not the same one from the show, she is half demon, and a fair bit stronger and more like her father.

The land that we made up, Kolhara, is split up by two provinces divided by a large sea. One side, Amarante, is Japanese based; it is where Kagome comes from. While the other side, Nefernemun, is Egyptian based, and is where Yami comes from.

There, some things to start with, Amaya-Gin-Kagome and I will add anything else as we go

* * *

**MOONLIT SHADOW**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Far away among the lands,_

_The people of Kolhara roam hand in hand. On the night of the blood full moon,_

_The lands shall be in ruin._

_Two shall be born from a power unknown, tis then the web of fate be sewn_

_Evil arises,_

_Trouble surprises._

_Unless the two remain pure of heart,_

_Shall the lands of Kolhara be torn apart_

_Forever lost in the sands of time_

_Never again will anyone find_

_The blessed lands of Kolhara_

To say that she was infuriated would have been an immense understatement. She sat tapping her foot impatiently upon the stone floor, furiously flapping her fan before her face as she glared at those around her heatedly with disgust and narrowed fuming eyes.

Sweat forming on her brow from the intensity of the heat in the room, causing her silk garbs to cling to her flesh. This only fuelled to irritate her more; the white silk strapless tip with the elegantly embroidered lavender crescent moon on the front, and the long skirt was made of the same material with a single slit coming up to mid thigh was already skimpy enough for her liking. The fact that it was revealing more aggravated and tested her already flying temper.

Dancers twirled before her, tiny golden disks twinkling at their waists, swaying with their provocative movements. Hips swayed, arms accenting the motions, while thin multi-coloured scarves twisted around their arms, flowing with the erotic dancers like a lover in the night.

Men and women dressed in linen garbs of the purest white shifted about in the room, conversing freely amongst each other, laughing and enjoying the refreshments that slaves were handing out with blissful expressions as they were greeted by name.

To Kagome this all seemed improper, the lack of coverage of women was appalling in her eyes, and the fact that the men were garbed in various types of kilts infuriated her. None of it was right in her mind at the moment, and unfortunately, the way these people were, so sexual and carefree, disgusted her.

Normally though, all of this would have fascinated her.

But not now, she had not been pleased with the idea of coming here, of mingling with 'demons' of lower class than her was an insult. They were not of royal status for one, and the royal family out of what she had gathered from her friend Seto, were not as powerful as her. In fact, by the reading that she had done so far on the King, Priest Seto, Priest Akunadin, Lord Chigarru, Lady Sabina, and the other younger cousin of the prince, they were very weak indeed.

As she sat between her elder brother and younger sister she continued to tap her foot, furiously resisting the urge to strangle her Father and Mother for forcing her to come here. Merely thinking about it was fuelling her anger more.

Shira, her younger sister, was chatting enthusiastically with the younger cousin of the Prince. The boy held an innocent and exotic appearance, wild hair, and large violet eyes, innocent and pure, were brightened by the brilliant smile upon his face as he listened intently to Shira.

"Where is your cousin Yugi," Shira questioned, toying with a loose strand of ebony hair as she leaned forward in her seat, which was stationed at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the three royal thrones.

"He should be along soon," Yugi answered, glancing over his shoulders towards the open double doorway at the opposite end of the throne room.

Rolling her intense sea green eyes Kagome snapped her fan close, averting her gaze to Yugi, "He should have some respect for his guests and show up on time."

Crocking a brow Yugi rose to his feet, "He is not late; actually, if you took the time to look around you, you would notice that none of the priests have arrived, along with your parents and my own."

Upon hearing that Kagome clamped her mouth, glaring heatedly at the rather short boy as he stalked away towards the doors. Grunting as he excited and moved down one of the hallways and out of her vision range.

"Brat," she grunted, flicking her fan open again with practiced ease before shifting it up and down, creating minuet waves of cool air.

Her brother grunted, amber eyes shifting to her in amusement, "He shut you up rather fast," he teased. "Can't handle a mere mortal Amaya-Gin-Kagome."

Snarling at him she clicked her fan shut again before brutally hitting his shoulder with it, relishing in his wince before she answered, "No, I can easily handle him, I just do not wish to cause problems with the Pharaoh and Queen of Nerfernemun. After all, to create a feud between the two provinces of Kolhana would not be a wise plan."

"And one should never be created for such a simplistic thing that should never transpire," came a familiar deep voice from in front of her.

Snapping her gaze forward Kagome was taken aback at the appearance of the man that stood before her, for being one with a low power gage he was rather attractive. Richly tanned flesh covering taunt muscles, chestnut locks lay lose under a simplistic _diadem_ of gold and lapis lazuli. He was attractive to say the least, more so than she would have liked to admit, after all he was of lower power class.

Cerulean eyes peered down at her, cunning intelligence and an icy barrier met her, "You may be able to handle Yugi now, but that is only because he is young and still in training, Princess Kagome, but you would not stand a chance against my fellow Priests, the Prince, the Pharaoh, and myself."

Narrowing her eyes Kagome rose to her feet, staring up levelly at the Priest, "You put way too much confidence in that spoiled brat," she snapped.

He smirked, crossing his arms over his torso, "Believe me, the Prince is far from a spoiled brat. I cannot wait until you meet him. He is stronger than you give him credit for Princess."

"Hmm," she murmured, continuing to flap her fan, sea green eyes darkening. "None of you stand a chance against me Seto, even your precious Prince would loose in a match against me."

"Shira," came a sudden cry, catching the attention of Seto, Kagome, Yukio, and little Shira, forcing them to disengage from their conversation and direct their attention towards the throne room entrance. Instantly Kagome felt the breath leave her throat in a gasp, her mouth agape with awe and astonishment as Yugi enthusiastically dragged in a rather attractive and unwilling young man by the hands.

Indeed he lacked in height, standing no more than five foot seven, but where he lack he made up in elegance.

Immaculate golden skin glimmered softly in the light if the room, the scented oils upon his flesh catching the light. His limbs were shapely with lean muscles, which flexed as Yugi dragged him in, forcing him to fight back against the younger ones unbound energy.

Exotic ebony hair spiked neatly towards the havens, tipped with deep scarlet and high lighted with brilliant blond. Bangs the shade of beaten gold cascaded over a complicated diadem to frame a face with aquiline feature, perfectly angular yet soft.

Garbed in a complicated tunic where from the waist down beads and minuet disks of gold and lapis lazuli were woven into the material, he easily gained the attention of those within the room. Obviously aware that this would transpire he had worn a translucent kaftan, stained azure over top of his outfit, fastening it at the waits with a golden belt. Upon his forearms and shins were weaving bands of gold, while upon his wrists were bands of gold and lapis lazuli, the simplistic design of a falcon designing them and matching the pectoral plate covering his upper torso and collar bones.

Crimson eyes, blazing with uncontained courage and authority, locked with her own. They read her like an open book, searching and prying her apart thought by thought; they narrowed, realizing her reason for staring and he planted his golden sandaled feet firmly into the floor, fully resisting Yugi's insistence.

Seto smirked leaning slightly towards one of his childhood friends, "That, Kagome, is my cousin, the Prince of Nefernemun."

She glanced at him, disbelief in her eyes before she averted her attention back to the young man across the room from him, forcefully fighting against an energetic Yugi.

Sensing this Yugi called over his shoulder, "Seto come help me, you know that he is stronger than me."

Crocking a brow Seto strode forward, heaving a dramatic sigh as he went. His cousin spotted him coming, growling boisterously and prying himself away from Yugi, making a bolt for the door. He never made it, Seto's legs were far longer than his own and the priest had the advantage. Within seconds he found himself flung over Seto's shoulder, crying out in protest and wriggled in his cousin's grasp as the priest carried him forcefully towards the thrones.

Dropping his cousin unceremoniously upon his rear, rubbing it enthusiastically the Prince glared heatedly up at him, crimson eyes blazing. Smirking Seto crossed his arms triumphantly, ignoring the shocked expressions emitting from Kagome, Shira, and Yukio. Obviously they had never seen a Prince being treated in such a fashion.

Snarling the Prince moved to his hands and knees, ignoring the fact that his garb allowed for little movement, and swung his leg out, knees locked. Seto did not see it fast enough to dodge it, with a cry he toppled to the ground, long robes twisting around him as he crashed to the floor, shoulder colliding with the stone.

"I am going to beat you into the next day," the Prince snarled, rapidly moving to sit upon his cousin's torso, pinning him to the ground and forcefully pressing one of his sandaled feet into Seto's middle.

Gasps were forced from several throats, while Seto gave a small cry of pain and sat up in shock, nearly knocking his cousin off his torso. Staring into crimson eyes in shock he narrowed his eyes, frustration and furious anger blazed brightly in the ruby orbs. Shifting he gripped his cousin's wrists and yanked him forward, whispering urgently into his ear.

"What has put you into such a fowl mood," he demanded.

Crimson orbs shifted to lock with his own, the Prince's jaw visibly locked, showing his cousin that he refused to voice it at the moment. Taking a cleansing breath the Prince rose to his feet, dusting himself off and extending a helping hand to Seto, carefully pulling him to his feet.

His mood softened almost instantly as Yugi moved before him, reaching out he smiled warmly and ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately.

Scowling Seto gripped his cousin's shoulder, forcing the Prince to turn and avert his attention to him, "Will you tell me later then," he questioned.

Giving a curt nod Yami snaked his arm around Yugi's shoulders, "Yes, I will tell you later."

"EXCUSE ME!" bellowed a particularly frustrated Kagome, gaining the attention of the three cousins, each one of them glaring at her in distaste. She snarled at them, eyes darkening in vehemence as she furiously shifted her fan, waving cool air against her heated face. "I believe that it is quite rude to ignore your guests, Prince, and introduction would be nice, or something along those lines. Or are you that much of a lesser being that you have not gained the privilege of speaking to me."

The Prince turned to her, the ferocity in his gaze returning, "I believe that it is you being rather rude Princess," he snapped, his voice laced with hostility. "I address those that show respect and common manners towards me with the same treatment. Those that bellow at me for a hello receive nothing. Good day Princess, I must go welcome the other guests since they have been patiently waiting and not demanding for my attention and trying to insult me, all the while failing miserably."

With that the Prince turned on his heels and strode towards the nearest group of guests, immediately engaging in a pleasant conversation with them, ignoring the sensation of angered sea green eyes pounding into his back.

With a growl dropped back into her seat, snarling at the Prince with renewed fervor, "Does he have a death wish?"

Yugi glanced at her, scowling lightly, "No," he answered, redirecting his gaze towards his cousin as he waved briefly and moved onto the next group of guests with a heavy sigh. "Yami just, he has not been himself lately, that and you were rather rude Princess."

Flicking her wrist she clipped her fan shut and crossed her arms, watching Prince Yami move about from one guest to another. Yugi was right, she had been rather rude; her temper had taken a hold of her and over-ridded her rational thought.

Blinking she allowed her gaze to soften as she watched Yami move, contemplating his name as she did so. _'Darkness'_ it seemed to suit him for some peculiar reason, he was dark and mysterious, and amazingly beautiful, like a cobra in the night. He drew her attention; making her want to learn more about him, get to know him possibly if he would allow her.

Leaning back in her throne she continued to watch as he finished his rounds, he sighed deeply with relief before leaning against a nearby pillar. His eyes clouding over in thought, the brilliant crimson losing its luster as they were coated in a soft fog. Kagome found herself fidgeting in her seat, the immense urge to move to him and force a smile upon his face becoming overwhelming, but the demon side of her forced her to stay seated, ignoring the conversation that her siblings, Seto, and Yugi were engaging in.

What was it about him that drew her to him, his charisma and energy, or the fact that he seemed so lost as he stared off at nothing in particular. Wrenching her gaze away from his somnolent form she closed her eyes, trying to push the Prince as far away from her mind as possible.

Yami found himself in a similar predicament; he could not understand why a girl that had been so disrespectful had ensnared him, hooking him and pulling him in. Heart pounding loudly in his chest he closed his eyes, heaving a soothing breath before glancing at the Princess as she sat elegantly upon the throne brought in for her.

Ebony hair fell down beyond her shoulders in soft waves, tiny chrysanthemums mingling among the thick locks, the snowy shade watching her silk attire. Supple ivory skin coated soft musculature and a shapely figure, radiated feminine beauty, perfect and godly.

Her silk attire clung gently to her elegant form, the front rippling like water under the furious waves of her fan. Alluring sea green eyes peered around, cunning intelligence and a raging power burned within them, cold yet warm.

She was breath taking, a living goddess.

An untouchable one.

Heaving a sigh he re-closed his eyes, knees bending and allowing him to sink into a sitting position upon the cold ground. His heart was racing in his torso, beating rapidly against his ribcage at a near frantic pace as he felt his body fill with warmth and an emotion that he did not quite recognize.

"What are you doing to me," he muttered, placing a golden hand over his vibrating torso.

"YAMI!" cried a sweet feminine voice from the doorway, catching the attention of all the occupants within the room. Snapping his crimson eyes open Yami smiled brightly as he caught sight of the young girl running towards him. Deep chestnut hair, and soft golden eyes smiled at him as the young fourteen-year-old dashed towards him, short skirt flaring behind her as she went.

Rising to his feet Yami caught her in a tender embrace, rubbing her back affectionately, treating her as if she was his younger sister.

Kagome fumed at the sight, utter jealousy raging in her gut. She did not see the brotherly love that radiated from Yami's form, only the fact that he was holding another of the opposite gender. A girl that, in her mind, was not allowed there.

Blinking in astonishment she sat back, sending her mind reeling, _'what, why am I jealous, he's not worth my time'_ she growled in her mind, only to see his alluring face again, _'maybe he is'. _

Sighing deeply she watched as the girl dragged Yami enthusiastically towards the dance floor, mingling with the others that had partnered up, swaying and laughing with the music. Sea green eyes narrowed, following the two in their dance, their bodies were distant yes, but that still did not satisfy her.

Though her mind began to wander from the girl to Yami, staring openly at him as he moved to the music. He fascinated her with his movements and his style; fluid arm motions matched complicated step patterns, along with the subtle movements of his hips. Leaning back she continued to watch, becoming enchanted by him, finding herself lost as the music over took her along with him.

Mana, the young priestess in training, could not quite keep up with him, giggling at herself as she followed him. Large golden eyes lifted to Kagome, spotting her staring she signaled for Yugi to look at her, the younger royal smiling devilishly.

Immediately Kagome found herself being dragged onto the dance floor by Yugi and Shira, the two laughing brightly as they did so. She could not thing straight, thus she did not fight back, all she knew was that she was being dragged towards the young man who had held her attention for the better part of the last half hour of the night.

As she lifted her gaze she spotted the Prince handing his kaftan up on one of the nearby chairs, turning back to Mana only to freeze. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the fact that Yugi and Shira were leading her towards him, within seconds his expression of complete flabbergast was replaced with one of utter fury.

Stumbling to a stop Kagome felt Yugi and Shira release their hold on her, green eyes lifting to lock with the Prince's, realizing that she was not but a few inches from him. Her breath hitched, catching in her lungs as she stared up him, uncertainty shining brightly in her eyes.

He regarded her for a moment, crimson eyes glaring sharply into her own, furious anger boiling within them.

"If I remember correctly, Princess," he snarled, all but spitting the title from his lips. "You did not believe that a lesser being like me was deserving of your superiority." He shifted slightly, stiffening as Mana gripped his arm, keeping him there all the while trying to soothe his ferociousness.

Heaving a breath she stared at him, for a moment straightening and matching his stature, only to realize that this would only cause more problems. Exhaling she glanced up at him, shoving he enormous pride aside she bowed her head to him briefly, raising it again, "I was rather rude, Prince Yami, the comment I made was un called for. I know that at the moment I am in a rather fowl mood, but, that is no excuse for my behavior. If you will forgive me can we start anew," she asked, her voice almost pleading.

His fury lessened as if it were a flame blown out by the wind, gently he removed his arm from Mana, smiling at her briefly before extending his now free hand towards the half-demon Princess before him, "I could make this enjoyable, or you could continue to sit on that throne as stare off at nothing for the rest of the night," he suggested.

Considering for a moment she glanced between his hand and the throne, rapidly making her decision. Reaching out shyly she took his hand, relishing in the feel of soft supple skin, smooth as a new baby's, "I am quite bored," she murmured, cheeks reddening.

Chuckling Yami signaled for the three younger teenagers to vacate, ignoring their triumphant snickers as they went. Crimson eyes lightened significantly with bliss, a genuine smile gracing his elegant features, "Can you dance?"

A dark blush crept over her cheeks, hanging her head slightly as to cover her burning face with shadows she shook her head stiffly, "No, in Amarante people dance for me, I never have to dance."

His smile widened, a small giggle passing his lips, "It is so much fun," he said enthusiastically. "I can teach you, it is not that hard."

"It looks like it," she muttered, shuffling her feet upon the stone floor, wondering why she was suddenly so shy.

Reaching out he gripped her other hand, gently pulling her towards the center of the dance floor, his smile encouraging her not to fight back, "It is so simple, and it is so much fun, as childish and simplistic as that sounds."

It was her turn to laugh, the childish light in the Prince's eyes lightening her mood instantly. He calmed her quickly, asking her to listen to the pulsating beat of the music that was being played nearby. Slowly he shifted his feet, showing her a few simple steps and encouraging her to follow his lead. She picked up on it swiftly, moving her feet to the rhythm, slowly picking up her pace as she became more confident.

Her dress swayed back and forth, shifting with her fluid movements as she became more and more confident, following in his movements and soon learning the arms, changing and positions and allowing him to lead her into a beautiful dance.

She found herself laughing and chatting with him, enjoying his pleasant company, talking mindlessly as he continued to teach her. Twirling her around gracefully, catching her if she stumbled, and all in all making her feel like a living goddess. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from her constantly smiling as he eventually became bold and held her hips, guiding them with his hands, encouraging her to sway them around like the dancers that giggled as they passed him, their sashes flowing around them.

Taking a wrong step she felt herself tumbling, his toned arms were around her waist in an instant, keeping her balanced and pulling her back so that she rested against his well muscled torso. Laughing at herself she laid her head upon his shoulder, "I am making an absolute fool of myself," she giggled, smiling up brightly at him.

He returned the gesture, helping her stand with the gentleness of a mother to her babe, "You are doing fairly well, considering that you are an amateur," he assured.

Suddenly the gong nearby was struck forcefully, the deep sound vibrating and echoing off the walls, gaining the attention of all those within the room. Lifting their gazes Kagome and Yami peered towards the door, smiles gracing their features as their parents strode into the room.

Inuyasha's amber eyes lit up as he spotted his daughter, Kagome, standing with the Prince and only son of his life long friend. He could tell just by the closeness of their bodies and the smiles upon their faces that they were getting along rather beautifully. Chuckling he glanced at his wife, the lovely woman smiled at him, perfect chocolate eyes shimmering in the torch light.

Immediately Yami moved towards them, taking Kagome's hand and taking her with him. He stopped before them, bowing down upon one knee before rising to his feet again, placing his hand over his right breast, "It is my honor to welcome you to Tehara, capital of Nefernemun, thank you for gracing us with your presence."

Pharaoh Akunamukanon and Queen Netikerty smiled with pride, immediately exchanging pleasant smiles with King Inuyasha and Queen Mika-Kagome before they returned their gazed to the Prince and Princess.

Kagome was staring at Yami in slight shock, she had already realized that he has impeccable manners, but that just heightened her thoughts of him. He felt her gaze obviously as he glanced towards her, hesitantly releasing her hand and moving to his parents, not resisting as he mother gripped his arm.

A shorter man, no more than five feet tall moved up from behind the two royal couples, clearing his throat with a rough cough before calling out in his husky voice, "I present to you, Pharaoh Akunamukanon and Queen Netikerty. As well, King Inuyasha and Queen Mika-Kagome Let the festivities begin."

Cheering rang from those that had attended, clapping echoing loudly off the walls. Immediately Kagome watched as Netikerty cringed at the noise, a soft hand moving to her brow and Yami wrapped his arms around her, keeping her upon her feet. As Kagome stared on she realized how utterly beautiful the queen was, yet how frail she was as well. She was thin and pale from a sickness, there was a slight sway to her as she moved, forcing her to cling to someone for support.

Her eyes softened as she watched Yami lead her tenderly towards the thrones, the Pharaoh taking her other arm and following in suit. Once urging her to sit Yami kneeled before her, gripping her hands and whispering gently to her while the Pharaoh gently rubbed her heaving back.

Inuyasha seemed to sense Kagome's confusion and leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Netikerty has been sick for many months Kagome, apparently she caught the fever that had been going around, the sickness is now gone but it left her weak. The physicians do not believe that she will live that much longer," he expounded as he gripped her hand.

Averting her head slightly she whispered a reply, green eyes never leaving Yami as he soothed his mother with tender caresses to her cheeks, "He knows right?"

Shaking his head Inuyasha urged her towards the thrones set out for them, "No, his Father knows that her passing will harm him as it is, no sense in adding to his pain."

Mika sat down silently in her seat, gripping her daughter's hands as she did so, "Ask him to take you outside, the sky is beautiful at the moment," she encouraged.

Glancing toward him Kagome felt her heart go out to him, he was so openly affectionate with her, something which both astounded her, and warmed her heart.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a playful finger flicked her ear, forcing her to divert her body towards the culprit, eyes narrowing in annoyance as she spotted Priest Mahado standing behind her, arms crossed and a bright smile upon his face. Rubbing her ear dramatically, Kagome crossed her arms, momentarily forgetting about the Prince, "What was that for," she demanded.

He shrugged, hazel eyes laughing as he smirked playfully, "Because I felt like it. Besides, I would not have snatched your attention from him any other way," he said, pointing at the Prince. Glancing briefly at the said teen Kagome grunted, she knew that the priest was right, so chastising him was a waste of breath.

"Where is that fellow Priest of yours that you wanted me to meet," she questioned, crocking a brow inquiringly.

He smiled brightly, illuminating the perfect skin of his alluring face before he pointed towards the Prince again. Averting herself she had to stifle her laughter as she spotted the Prince being lifted boldly from behind by a Priest with the same stature as Seto and Mahado, tall and burly with shoulder length black hair and startling palm green eyes.

Yami immediately made a squeal of protest, hand furiously beating the Priests arms which where wrapped boldly around his wait, keeping him about a foot off of the ground.

"Karim put me down you unreasonable oaf," Yami bellowed, barely noticing that his struggles were getting him no where, and that most people within the throne room were now watching and laughing boisterously at the spectacle.

Not being able to hold back Kagome laughed alongside the others in the room, holding her sides as yet again that night he was dropped on his rear, moaning as the bruise that had been forming from the fist fall was abused. Rubbing his now sore rear Yami glared up at Karim, "Must you do that," he demanded.

Smirking Karim offered him his hand, yanking the Prince to his feet, "Yes, I need some entertainment," he teased, biting his lip as Yami playfully hit his shoulder before sauntering over to Mahado and Kagome.

"Where are Isis, Shada, and Uncle Akunadin," Yami questioned, glancing at Mahado.

Shrugging Mahado glanced towards the door, "They were right behind us," he expounded, averting his attention back to the Prince. "They should be along soon your Majesty."

Giving a curt nod Yami smiled at Kagome, "Bored yet," he asked, crimson eyes laughing.

Giggling the Princess shook her head, whether she would like to admit it or not, this was the most fun that she had experienced in a long time. Reaching out she gripped his hands and tugged him towards the doors, "Show me the Palace gardens, Seto has been bragging about them since I met him ten years ago," she insisted.

He crocked a brow at her but willingly followed, his bewilderment clear upon his expression, "This is a random idea isn't it," he said as they strode through the doors and out into the immense hallway.

Nodding she giggled, "Very."

He led her down winding hallways through elegantly carved doors and through rooms she never knew could exist; until they came upon a set of glass doors, which led on to a white marble balcony and staircase. Milky white satin curtains cascaded down the walls in front of the doors. Kagome's excitement grew with every breath.

Yami strode before her and threw open the doors, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Back to where she stood, a warm soft breeze – scented with lilies, roses, and a hint of lotus – caressed her face like a lost lover. Kagome could not help but close her eyes and sigh.

Ever so gently Yami walked towards her and grasped her hand leading her onto the balcony and down the stairs. As soon as there feet touched the cool dew touched grass, Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Lush trees spanned the horizon with touches of flowers adding splashes of color to the romantic scene. Stars twinkled down and sparkled off the grass and flowers, creating small rainbows just like a hundreds of tiny prisms.

Breaking the silence Yami whispered in her ear his breath caressing her ear and sent shivers down her spine "The best has yet to come, now close your eyes. I have a surprise."

Kagome closed her eyes, eager for what was to come.

Her grasped her hand again and led her down hidden paths and through many trees until he came upon a secluded glade. The only access was by the way they came. "Open your eyes" he whispered in her ear.

Delicately she opened her eyes. And again the breath was stolen from her luscious pink lips. A small trickling waterfall was off to the side nearest a large weeping willow. A small river trickled through the glade into a small lake and the stars light reflected off the water's rippling surface creating the illusion of glittering jewels.

A small carved dark cherry wood bench sat under the willow tree looking out onto the lake, with luscious white and red flowers of all kinds blooming around it.

He began to lead her toward the bench saying the best view was from there, though Kagome didn't care. The only view she could look upon, was him. _'How could I ever been mean to him?'_ thought Kagome inwardly sighing.

With his chiseled muscles and rich ebony hair he lacked nothing short of being a god, though it didn't help that he seemed to be glowing with an unearthly light; but all of a sudden Kagome's deep green eyes widened in shock as she tripped and fell clumsily into his awaiting arms. And he just chuckled at her antics. '_I want to make him laugh more often . . . Wait! Damn human side I got to stop thinking like this, but... he is so cute like that. The demon side has left the building!"_

Yami couldn't resist leaning down and stealing a kiss from her soft pink lips. Kagome looked gorgeous plain and simple. Dark ebony hair cascaded down her back in little delicate waves, and her deep sea green eyes glowing in the faint light. Her milky white satin skin felt so good to touch, and her lips! Oh those sweet lips, he just had to taste them. The kiss was soft and delicate, and tasted sweeter than sugar and creamier than fresh honey.

Silently he broke away and looked upon her glowing face her eyes were still closed but the glow was still there.

'_My first kiss . . .'_ thought Kagome dreamily.

* * *

**_Kagome's A/N: _**This is me Kagome! Hoped you all like it. My chapter is next so ya! . oh and below is an A/N from my partner Yami Neferbre. She wrote most of the chapter (I wrote the ending) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions just e-mail me .

* * *

**_Yami's A/N:_** _well that was our fist attempt at a chapter ( this is Yami Neferbre speaking just so you all know. ) ... hope you enjoyed the chappie, we'll be working on it again this weekend. And don't worry fans, my other stories… especially Crimson Trust... come first. Can't disappoint you all. _ _

* * *

_

**_Yami:_** well, that was...eventful :blushes:

**_Kagome:_** well damn! He Kissed me . . . :bounces:

**_Yami:_** :shakes head:

**_Kagome:_** Yami what is that supposed to mean::growls:

**_Yami:_** :blinks: nothing... just that you are reacting rather... um... overboard about one kiss

**_Kagome_**::Grabs fan: hehe :snickers evilly: I'll give you to the count of 10

**_Yami:_** Alright! I'll shut up... :goes into corner mumbles: damn women

_**Kagome**_: 1, 2 10::growls while running after Yami:

**_Yami:_** Holy Ra woman, I didn't do anything... yet must find sword...or something

**_Kagome:_** Your soo dead ::Stops and smiles and waves towards readers sweetly: Please review::lifts fan: or you get his fate :points to running Yami continues and to chase him:

**_Yami :_** She's evil I swear...worse then her father by a long shot :covers head as fan comes in his direction: REVIEW PLEASE FOR MY SAKE!

**_Kagome:_** I HEARD THAT::waves bye to readers while chasing Yami:


End file.
